Partners in Crime
by Zeaphir
Summary: [OS/Léger UA] Ils n'ont beau n'être que des adolescents, ils sont les pires criminels de toute l'Histoire. Braquages, assassinats, attentats... Ils ont presque tout fait. Néo Rébellion, menée par R, a fait sa première et sanglante apparition il y a moins d'un an. En si peu de temps, ils ont réussi à plonger le monde dans les ténèbres et le chaos… mais jusqu'où oseront-ils aller ?


_Ils n'ont beau n'être qu'à peine des adolescents, ils sont les pires criminels de toute l'Histoire. Braquages, assassinats, attentats… Ils ont presque tout fait. Les forces de l'ordre – même les services secrets et l'armée ! – sont impuissantes face à eux. On les dit surhumains, capables de prodiges incroyables autant que d'atrocités sans nom._

_Néo Rébellion, menée par _R_, a fait sa première et sanglante apparition il y a moins d'un an. Il leur a fallu si peu de temps pour plonger le monde tout entier dans les ténèbres et le chaos…_

_Jusqu'où oseront-ils aller sur la voie du crime ?_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _Inazuma Eleven GO _et tout ce qui a trait à son univers appartient à Level 5, pas à moi. Les seuls trucs qui viennent de ma cervelle et de mes mains, ce sont l'idée globale et la couverture._****  
**

* * *

**Alors... Cet OS est venu s'incruster dans ma tête alors que je lisais un fiction un peu dans le même genre et sur le même fandom sur Wattpad, du nom de "Crime et Compagnies" de ******xXBlack-QueenXx**.  
**

**J'ai écrit, relu et corrigé cette histoire avec la musique du même nom : _Partners in Crime_, version Nightcore et Switching Vocal. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur le compte Youtube de Sinon (comme dans SAO, c'est aussi sa photo de profil) à l'adresse _wwwpointyoutubepointcom/watch?v=xYH0tTw_sMY_ ou sur Wattpad directement avec l'histoire, puisque je l'y ai postée aussi. _Il est grandement recommandé de l'écouter en lisant !_ La version originelle est pas mal aussi, mais c'est celle-là qu'il vous faudra mettre pour être vraiment "dans l'ambiance".  
**

**«** **Les paroles en gras sont dites dans leur langue originelle.** **»**

« Les paroles sans formatage particulier sont "traduites" directement. »

**Si vous voyez une ******quelconque **faute dans le texte, signalez-la moi. En dehors du fait qu'une bourde, c'est facile à faire - surtout en français... - je ne parle ni le russe, ni le persan, ni le mandarin, ni la plupart des autres langues qui sont utilisées dans ce texte. Il peut y avoir des erreurs !**

****Avertissement : il y a du sang, de la mort et de la violence, un peu graphiques. Âmes sensibles et les plus jeunes, vous êtes prévenus ! Contient également la présence d'OOC plus ou moins important ; Dark!Characters, donc.****

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partners in Crime**

* * *

Le son strident des sirènes de police retentit. Pour qu'il y en ait autant, et venant de toutes les directions, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication.

Néo Rébellion frappait encore.

Cette prise de conscience faisait frisonner, comme à chacune de leurs apparitions. Elles étaient synonymes d'horreurs, de désastres, et plus généralement d'hécatombes sans nom.

Qu'était-ce donc cette fois ? demanderaient les plus curieux, avec un intérêt morbide pour la plupart. Une "exécution publique", comme ils les surnommaient eux-mêmes ? Un attentat pur et dur ? Ou plutôt un trafic à grande échelle d'armes d'une dangerosité égale ou supérieure aux bombes nucléaires, de drogues extrêmement toxiques aussi peut-être, qu'on tentait de saisir ?

Ils avaient élevé le crime au rang d'Art.

Ils avaient tout fait, abordés tous les aspects de cette "discipline".

Peut-être à cause de leur – trop – jeune âge, la seule chose qu'ils semblaient s'être refusé jusqu'à présent était le viol et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Maigre consolation quand l'on voyait la liste des accusations à leur encontre.

Nul ne savait d'où ils venaient, pas plus que _qui_ ils étaient.

Oh, pas de problème pour avoir leurs descriptions : ils ne se cachaient pas. De chacun de leurs membres – du moins le présumait-on – Interpol et tous les autres organismes de police du monde possédaient à minima une cinquantaine de photographies, de vidéos et autres fichiers visuels où l'on pouvait clairement les distinguer et les identifier. De toutes les informations qui avaient été récupérées et croisées, il avait été conclu qu'ils étaient à peine plus d'une vingtaine, tous en âge d'aller au collège ou tout autre système scolaire correspondant à cette période de vie.

La vraie difficulté résidait dans le rattachement de ces descriptions à des personnes du monde civil comme militaire ou criminel. Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qui s'y étaient essayés avaient fait choux blanc. Rien. Niet. Nada. À croire qu'ils n'étaient que de cruelles apparitions venues d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde. Théorie par ailleurs appuyée par les phénomènes étranges et inexpliqués qui se produisait souvent autour d'eux.

En vérité, tous les membres avaient été fichés dans plusieurs territoires différents, leur nom de code ayant d'ailleurs souvent été gardé dans les langues de ceux-ci s'ils agissaient globalement dans un seul pays, avant même que le groupe ne se fasse appeler Néo Rébellion. À commencer par les travailleurs "solos", qui étaient les plus actifs. Ils étaient au nombre de dix, onze si l'on comptait le chef.

Tout d'abord, _Black Knight_. Le Chevalier Noir. Un expert en armes blanches, plus particulièrement ceux faits d'une voire plusieurs lames. Généralement porté sur les assassinats en Europe, mais aussi au Japon, ses victimes mourraient dans leur propre sang, le corps zébré d'entailles plus ou moins longues, mais toujours d'une propreté impressionnante et professionnelle. Quand il n'y en avait qu'une seule, elle avait tué sur le coup. Lors d'un assassinat en Angleterre qui fut très médiatisé, l'un des seuls où il se montra, il avait utilisé une épée d'époque exposée sur place pour s'en prendre à sa cible, un riche Lord, qui, sur son incitation, avait à son tour tenté de se défendre avec le même type d'arme. En vain. Le maniement de la lame avait semblé si naturel chez lui que les témoins impuissants n'avaient pu que la comparer avec celle d'un chevalier, mais en bien moins noble et plus meurtrier. C'était l'une des raisons de son surnom. La seconde était qu'il agissait toujours dans des endroits sombres, souvent de nuit, évoluant dans les Ténèbres comme si elles étaient son domaine. Ses traits fins, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, ses yeux d'ambre perçants et prédateurs et sa chevelure bleue de minuit n'avaient fait qu'abonder dans le sens de ce titre.

Ensuite, _Maestro_. Un tueur qui devait son nom de code au pays dans lequel il agissait principalement – l'Italie – et surtout à l'air mélancolique, presque toujours de piano, qui résonnait avant ou après, parfois même les deux, son œuvre faite, quel que soit l'endroit et le moment de la journée ; une mélodie annonciatrice de Cauchemars pour qui l'entendait. Un véritable virtuose qui procédait sur les symphonies qu'il créait lui-même, que se soit avec un instrument et sa baguette de chef d'orchestre ou les cris de ses victimes. On le disait également grand tacticien, et les plans qu'il mettrait au point seraient réglés comme du papier à musique. Rien n'avait été prouvé sur ce point, mais il y avait tant de choses que l'on ignorait… comme son véritable mode opératoire, qui restait aussi mystérieux que le motif derrière le choix de ses cibles. Son visage altier et ses cheveux cendrés ondulés auraient ravis bien des cœurs s'il n'avait été un individu notoirement extrêmement dangereux.

_浪人_, _Rōnin_, sévissait au Japon. Comme ces samouraïs vagabonds d'un temps révolu, à qui il empruntait le style vestimentaire et capillaire, il s'en prenait à des bandes de yakuzas autant qu'aux forces de l'ordre et aux civils si ceux-ci bafouaient un "code de l'honneur" que lui seul, et peut-être aussi le chef du groupe, connaissait entièrement. Bien qu'il sache tuer, surtout avec le katana qui ne quittait jamais son côté, les dégâts étaient le plus souvent matériels. La plupart des morts et blessés à son actif faisaient partie des dégâts collatéraux, qu'il ne causait donc qu'indirectement. Sa chevelure noire et sa peau tannée lui avait valu d'être comparé à certaines grandes figures de la fin de la période du Bakumatsu.

_Mist_. La Brume. Ce nom caractérisait parfaitement l'état de la météo les jours et les nuits où cet assassin faisait ses apparitions, tout comme celui des découvertes à son sujet. On ne connaissait même pas son réel sexe. Son androgynie pouvait tout aussi bien cacher un garçon autant qu'une fille, ce qui lui permettait de s'infiltrer partout où il/elle le voulait. Sa manière de faire les choses étaient des plus subtiles. On ne savait jamais comment il/elle frappait, mais les corps ne présentaient pas de lésions. Un simple arrêt cardiaque. Leur cœur s'était arrêté de peur. Peur de quoi ? On l'ignorait.

Le dernier qui était apparu un certain temps avant la création de l'organisation était _Ressort_, ressort en anglais. Pourquoi donc un tel surnom ? Parce que, malgré sa toute petite taille, le garçon était une véritable pile électrique sur pattes – montée sur ressorts, même. Sa bouille adorable et ses grands yeux chocolats brillants et innocents avaient immédiatement réchauffé les cœurs, jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne qu'il maniait les armes lourdes avec une dextérité effrayante. Responsable de la plupart des attentats destructeurs de par le monde, il était également recherché pour les meurtres de nombreux politiciens.

D'autres solos étaient apparus avec Néo Rébellion, ou très peu de temps avant.

C'était le cas de _Sol_, le Soleil en espagnol. Tireur d'élite qui pouvait atteindre une cible à plus de dix kilomètres de distance, il travaillait toujours par grand soleil, d'où son nom. Son abondante chevelure rousse, de l'orange de l'astre diurne au crépuscule, y était aussi pour quelque chose. La mort qu'il donnait à ses victimes avaient toujours quelque chose d'élégant, voir presque sublime, grâce non seulement au théâtre de celle-ci, mais aussi à l'instant précis où elle arrivait : toujours le moment important de l'évènement ou de la journée. Il attendait toujours que la police l'eût retrouvé à l'endroit duquel il avait tiré, nettoyant et ajustant paisiblement son arme comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer une ou plusieurs personnes, puis saluant d'un signe les agents venus l'arrêter quand il partait, fusil à l'épaule et sourire aux lèvres. Par quelque miracle, il parvint toujours à s'éloigner du bâtiment encerclé où il aurait dû être coincé. On ne vit qu'une seule et unique fois son visage dans son entièreté, toujours en partie dissimulé par d'épaisses lunettes d'aviateur aux verres dont la composition était normalement utilisée pour les masques de protection en métallurgie.

La Panthère de Glace, _Ледяная Пантера_ – dit _Ledyanaya Pantera_ – agissait le plus souvent dans les contrées froides et glaciales, à l'image de la toundra russe, et les jours de neiges abondantes. L'on racontait que, si jamais on apercevait la silhouette d'une panthère des neiges immobile dans le paysage, il était déjà trop tard. Par un procédé encore inexpliqué par la science, ses victimes étaient retrouvées transpercées d'une lance de glace transparente comme du cristal et figées telles des statues de givre, morts d'hypothermie ou du manque d'oxygène apporté au cerveau, leur sang ayant gelé, qu'elles fussent dehors ou à l'intérieur. L'on disait également que les cadavres étaient retrouvés juste après que l'on eut vu un jeune homme inconnu s'enfoncer dans les paysages enneigés sans laisser de trace. Ceux qui avaient gardé leur attention sur lui aurait juré l'avoir vu rejoindre une panthère des neiges aux proportions anormales qui paressait là. Autant dire qu'il était l'un des cas les plus étranges. Par ailleurs, il avait rarement pu être pris en photo, mais la description que l'on avait de lui était la suivante : très pâle, cheveux bleus tirant vers l'indigo, yeux turquoises froids.

Le suivant était _Κρὸνος__ :_ Cronos. S'il portait le nom du Titan du Temps de la mythologie grecque, ce n'était pas sans raisons. Premièrement, son terrain de jeu était la Grèce toute entière, mais pas uniquement. Ensuite, la connaissance qu'il avait des horaires de chacun et de chaque chose programmée et l'usage qu'il en faisait avait véritablement de quoi faire peur. Ils lui avaient permis d'organiser le sabotage des réseaux ferroviaire, maritime et routier de l'Attique, ce qui avait contraint la capitale de cesser toutes ses activités pendant plusieurs semaines, mais également des prises d'otages sans qu'il n'ait à s'impliquer physiquement et les enlèvements de personnalités ou de personnes qui avaient quelque chose à cacher… ou intéressant Néo Rébellion. Il était brun, assez bien fait ; en somme, plutôt normal – à l'exception de ses yeux rouges qui semblaient tout pouvoir.

Le pirate informatique le plus doué du groupe, et de sa génération du même coup, était sans conteste _Foraoise_, Forestier. Le Darknet était son territoire, et gare à qui l'en dérangeait. Auteur des plus grands braquages numériques de l'Histoire, il avait détourné des milliards de dollars de toutes les grandes banques du monde, principalement depuis celles d'Irlande, qui lui avait donné son surnom. Il agissait rarement sur le terrain, mais quand il le faisait, le hacker s'en prenait aux systèmes de sécurité et de surveillance pour laisser le champ libre aux autres, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas se défendre. Une arme dans les mains, de quel que type que se soit, et il était comme un lion dans sa savane. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, son nom ne provenait pas de son physique – celui d'un adolescent aux cheveux sombres, presque noirs, et aux yeux verts ternes, à la peau bronzée et toujours habillé d'une combinaison de camouflage dans les teintes vertes et marrons – mais de la localisation de son appareil les rares fois où l'on parvenait à retrouver sa trace : toujours une forêt, le plus souvent à l'écart de tout et vide de présence humaine. On l'avait même retrouvé en plein cœur de la jungle amazonienne à un moment, c'était dire !

_Corsair_, Corsaire, de son premier titre _Filibuster_, Flibustier, était un cas à part. On avait longtemps cru qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Néo Rébellion avant qu'il ne prît un navire de guerre en otage en leur nom et ait été vu quelques jours plus tard avec _Κρὸνος_ et _Ledyanaya Pantera_, occasionnant ainsi ce changement dans sa désignation. _Corsair_ était spécialisé dans le domaine des assassinats et destructions de navires en haute mer. Il agissait et s'exprimait comme un vrai pirate, à la fois les actuels et ceux enterrés depuis des siècles. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les bateaux qui étaient ses cibles ou les transportaient, et arrivait souvent à faire passer les morts pour des accidents de bord. Même lorsqu'il était repéré bien avant le débarquement, il réussissait toujours à s'échapper. Si les bateaux étaient eux-mêmes visés, ils coulaient sans laisser de survivants, et les sauveteurs arrivaient toujours trop tard s'ils étaient avertis par les images fournies par satellite. La cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit, brun comme le gauche, et sa chevelure grise lui donnaient un air de vieux loup de mer ; ce qu'il était, visiblement, malgré son jeune âge.

Le reste de Néo Rébellion travaillait en binôme, voire en trinôme. Si l'un était là, il était certain que l'autre l'était aussi.

_أفعى الجلجلة_ – _'Afeaa Aljuljula_ – ou _Sidewinder_, Serpent à Sonnette, et _تیرانداز_, traduit en anglais par _Shooter_, le Tireur, par exemple. Le premier devait son nom au poison de serpent de l'espèce susmentionné qu'il utilisait toujours lors de ses assassinats, parfois sous plusieurs variantes. Un véritable maître en la matière, digne des romans d'Agitha Christie. Le second était le spécialiste en armes à feu de tout type du groupe – exceptées celles de longue portée qu'il laissait à _Sol_ ou les lourdes de _Ressort_. Les deux œuvraient dans la péninsule arabique et dans les pays nord-africains ainsi qu'en Asie de l'Ouest, toujours ensemble. Leurs cibles étaient les membres des armées, autant rebelles que gouvernementales et les casques verts. Leur physionomie n'étaient pas aussi reconnue que celle des autres, mais tout aussi caractéristique. L'un avait des cheveux bleus clair et la peau d'une nuance moins lumineuse que celle de _Rōnin_, l'autre était roux sombre, presque carmin, et avait un teint beaucoup plus proche du blanc.

Le second duo inséparable était celui de _Nelayan_, le Pêcheur, et _Bespectacled_, Binoclard. L'Océanie avait souffert de leurs sabotages multiples. Si _Nelayan_ avait l'art et la manière de s'en prendre aux bateaux de pêche industrielle sur les côtes des îles en se faisant passer pour un petit pêcheur local – dont il avait l'occupation, le profil et l'apparence et expliquait son nom – son partenaire devait le sien à ses épaisses lunettes et à son langage très maniéré, qui le distinguait des Australiens qu'il laissait agoniser lors de ses raids sur les mines et exploitations d'énergies fossiles du pays. _Nelayan_ avait une chevelure noire un peu bleutée et était aussi hâlé que _Sidewinder_, toujours détendu et semblant prendre les choses comme elles venaient. En somme, tout l'inverse de _Bespectacled_, un roux un peu comme _Shooter_ dont il partageait la couleur de peau.

La Muraille – 墙 : _Qiáng_ – le Dérailleur – _ເຮັດລາຍ_, dit _Hed Lai_ – et Dark – aussi traduit par Sombre depuis l'Hindi _अंधेरा_, _Andhera_ – faisaient également équipe, bien que de manière plus subtile. Ils agissaient en Asie du Nord – surtout en Chine pour le premier, aux Laos et Vietnam pour le deuxième et en Inde pour le dernier – et parfois en Europe de l'Est. _Qiáng_ avait les yeux rosés, une épaisse tignasse d'une nuance sombre de violet, était massif et savait s'en servir : cette véritable muraille maîtrisant de nombreux arts martiaux s'attaquait au corps-à-corps ses cibles, et les réduisaient en loque. Les armes lourdes étaient presque aussi dangereuses entre ses mains que dans celles de _Ressort_. Il semblait tout de même s'attacher à une certaine forme d'honneur et de respect de ses adversaires. _Hed Lai_ était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un as des détournements et destructions de train. Des dizaines étaient ainsi sortis des rails sous ses mains, et il ne se gênait pas pour aider les survivants de ces actes purement terroristes, bien que l'on puisse dire en voyant son comportement qu'il avait le sang chaud. Sa chevelure noire partant en pic, de la même couleur que ses yeux, le rendait facilement reconnaissable quand on savait à quoi il ressemblait. _Andhera_, quant à lui, était un garçon aux cheveux et au regard obscurs, plus jeune que les deux autres. Son domaine ? Les armes chimiques et biologiques. Les gaz, par exemple, qu'il utilisait pour tuer et handicaper ses cibles étaient de sa propre conception, tout comme certaines armes de ses collègues, notamment quelques-unes des variantes de poison de _Sidewinder_. Parfois même, il se servait des résultats qu'on lui relayait ou qu'il récupérait lui-même comme tests sur leurs capacités.

_Andhera_ travaillait aussi et surtout avec le _Chasseur_, apparu la première fois en France. Un véritable psychopathe qui se cachait sous les traits innocents d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus sarcelles et aux yeux bruns presque jaunes. Il jouait avec ses proies, autant physiquement que mentalement : sa méthode favorite consistait à se rapprocher d'eux après une rencontre "hasardeuse" et bien tombée, puis à leur donner des conseils qui semaient la discorde dans l'entourage de la personne sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte, ce qui la faisait remettre en doute tous ses propres choix et actions. Il la forçait à bout, l'isolait et l'acculait, ce qui la poussait bien souvent à fuir son environnement sécurisé, fuguer pour les plus jeunes. Alors débutait la traque, et il était trop tard pour empêcher _Chasseur_ d'agir. Lorsqu'il commençait ainsi une chasse, il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois sa proie éliminée, totalement brisée, littéralement et métaphoriquement. Les corps étaient retrouvés dans un état pitoyable, longtemps après leur décès, souvent au milieu de nulle part. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient au contraire placés dans un endroit bien visible et souvent visité. Comment savait-on qu'il était responsable ? Les cadavres présentaient toujours des marques de mailles profondément incrustées dans la peau, comme si on les avait traînés sans souci de leur état dans un filet de chasse et sur de longues distances. Cette théorie s'était avérée fondée le jour où l'on retrouva un matin au-dessus de l'entrée de la cathédrale Votre-Dame de Paris un corps suspendu et entortillé dans un filet. On ne sut jamais à quel moment il fut accroché là, mais la mort fut datée de trois heures avant sa découverte. On apprit que la victime était précipitamment partie un mois plus tôt de chez elle, paniquée, et n'était jamais revenue. Le lien entre lui et _Andhera_ n'avait pas été découvert tout de suite, mais il s'était avéré que c'était par ce dernier qu'il recevait les directives du chef de Néo Rébellion quand il était en chasse, comme on l'avait découvert dans une conversation captée par hasard, cryptée, qui aurait pu sauver bien des vies si on avait réussi à la décoder à temps. Dans cette même conversation, il fut révélé que _Chasseur_ le fournissait en cobayes, vivants ou morts, pour ses expérimentations – auxquelles il assistait souvent, selon ses propres dires – expliquant ainsi en partie les nombreuses disparitions qui avaient eu lieu sans que l'on ne retrouvât les corps.

Le dernier binôme, parfois désigné sous le nom de _Zero_, travaillait dans toute l'Amérique, _Tezcatlipoca_ dans sa partie sud et _Only Shine_ au nord. Quand l'un agissait, l'autre le couvrait. Ils étaient l'Ombre et la Lumière, deux opposés absolus qui se complétaient. Opposés tant par leur mode opératoire que leur physique, à vrai dire. _Tezcatlipoca_ était mate, avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux gris sombres toujours sereins, tandis que ceux d'_Only Shine_ étaient d'un noisette à la limite de l'écarlate et fendus comme ceux d'un dragon oriental, sa peau très pâle, et sa chevelure blanche, en partie argentée, retenue en queue de cheval basse. Si l'un préférait s'occuper de ses cibles dans l'ombre, comme un bourreau sans visage, l'autre se faisait toujours un plaisir d'attirer ses victimes sous les lumières du regard du public pour mieux les anéantir. Le premier tirait son nom de la divinité aztèque de la nuit – entre autres attributs plus ou moins sympathiques – tandis que le second devait le sien à l'éclat de lumière, unique et introuvable sur le spectre lumineux, qui rayonnait un instant sur les lieux une fois sa besogne accomplie. Bien qu'ils travaillassent ensemble, ils étaient aussi performants que les solos, et leur réputation n'avait rien à leur envier, au contraire. En général, c'était à eux que les missions les plus dangereuses – si danger il pouvait y avoir pour Néo Rébellion – étaient données quand elles ne devaient pas être trop médiatisées. "Trop" était le mot clé.

Enfin, il y avait _Armorer_, l'Armurier. Poseur de bombes, professionnel en explosifs, on lui attribuait l'immense majorité des attentats dont ils étaient la cause. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, son titre n'était-il pas en rapport direct avec eux ? Parce qu'il était également l'un des plus grands négociants, trafiquants et fournisseurs d'armes du monde. C'était lui qui, en général, procurait la plupart de ses collègues, surtout _Andhera_ en composants difficiles à trouver et sensibles sur le marché, comme certaines neurotoxines dont il s'était passionné, et qui en retour lui élaborait de nouvelles armes aussi destructrices qu'innovatrices, et donc rares. De par son apparence, celle d'un grand jeune homme à la coupe afro rasée sur le dessous de sa tête et aux yeux bruns faussement chaleureux, on le pensait le plus âgé de la bande, et aussi le plus responsable, si l'on se fiait à son attitude durant les missions en groupe. Il travaillait avec tous les binômes et le trinôme de Néo Rébellion, et parfois également avec certains des solos.

Il était rare que les groupes se mélangeassent, mais quand cela arrivait… leur dangerosité à chacun était démultipliée.

C'était notamment le cas quand leur chef se montrait.

_R_.

Une simple lettre latine qu'il traçait avec le sang de ses victimes à chacune de ses apparitions, le sien quand il n'y avait plus de corps.

Une simple lettre qui avait été attribuée dans le monde entier, quel que soit le pays et la langue, à la personne jugée la plus dangereuse du monde, surpassant Ray Dark dans la catégorie – ce qui était un exploit en soi.

Une simple lettre qui faisait frémir d'horreur et de terreur quand on en faisait la mention.

_R_.

R comme "rubrum", rouge en latin. R comme "rage", en français. R comme "rebel", rebelle en anglais.

Son premier crime fut un massacre, sanglant à souhait et que l'on devina d'une rare violence, qui se déroula au Japon, plus précisément à Okinawa. Sur l'un des murs de la pièce où il se déroula, on retrouva la fameuse lettre tracée en grand. Les victimes présentaient pour la plupart de nombreuses coupures, comme s'ils avaient été assaillis par un vent tranchant, mais aussi des bras tordus, le cou cassé ou encore des os brisés. Nulle trace de l'auteur, aucune prise visuelle sur les caméras autour et dans le bâtiment, pas le moindre indice quant à son apparence, et encore moins son identité – pas d'empreintes digitales ou de trace d'ADN non plus. Le travail avait été fait par un professionnel. On prit donc tout d'abord la lettre comme un message, mais avec un seul caractère, on ne put rien faire de concret, uniquement des spéculations parfois abracadabrantes.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut sur la porte d'entrée d'une centrale électrique brésilienne qu'elle fut retrouvée. L'endroit avait été totalement saccagé, les rares employés tout simplement éliminés d'une simple balle. Une seule pour chacun, mais toujours mortelle, tirée avec une précision terrifiante le devenant encore plus quand on remarquait que les personnes avaient été abattues en plein mouvement, souvent de fuite. L'arme utilisée, bien qu'elle ne fût pas retrouvée, se révéla être celle de l'un des agents de sécurité, tué à bout portant par son propre revolver manquant à son côté, ce qui fut prouvé par le calibre des balles correspondant au modèle fourni par la société en charge de la protection des lieux. Cette attaque paralysa les villes les plus proches pendant de nombreuses heures. Là encore, la seule chose que le tueur avait laissé de lui était ce "R" rouge, écrit avec le sang de l'un des vigiles. Pas d'apparition sur les vidéos, pas de témoins pouvant donner sa description.

On comprit alors que la lettre faisait figure non pas de message mais de signature.

Le mystérieux meurtrier fut donc désigné sous le pseudonyme _R_, tout d'abord par les civils, puis par les médias, avant d'être adopté par Interpol et les autres autorités.

À peine deux semaines plus tard, _R_ se manifesta pour la troisième fois.

Un troisième bain de sang, dans une soufflerie européenne servant la plupart du temps à tester les futurs avions des industries Aircar. Cette fois, les dispositifs de surveillance enregistrèrent son arrivée, mais seulement vocalement : il se trouvait toujours dans les angles morts des caméras avant qu'elles ne soient brutalement détruites avec les micros. On voyait sur les dernières images et entendait que les réceptionnistes avaient poliment interpellé une personne qui cherchait à entrer malgré la limitation d'accès de la zone aux seuls ingénieurs ou journalistes ayant pris un créneau pour utiliser les turbines, en fonctionnement au moment de la scène. Quand l'un des pauvres employés s'était levé et lui avait demandé de décliner son identité lorsqu'il ne leur avait apparemment pas prêté attention, on voyait son visage et celui de sa collègue s'être tordus d'effroi et de peur, sans que l'on sût de quoi. La réponse fut un simple caractère latin, prononcé sur un ton parfaitement neutre et sans accent ; et la vidéo et la bande-son se coupaient là, juste après que l'on eut aperçu les deux adultes commencer à cracher du sang, s'effondrant sur le comptoir, pris de spasmes, se tordant d'agonie sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, pas même un borborygme. La zone d'essai avait été regrettablement pleine, ce jour-ci. Tout comme les deux premières attaques, les lieux furent détruits avec le prototype de carlingue en test, et aucun ne survécut. La mort fut révélée avoir été causée par une réaction chimique encore inconnue entre un mélange de venins de serpents d'espèces différentes mais communes et de l'eau de mer, selon des quantités très précises et propres à chaque victime, déclenchée après avoir atteint l'estomac. On ne sut jamais comment celles-ci furent infectées, mais une chose était certaine : _R_ maîtrisait également les drogues et poisons sur le bout des doigts. La lettre sanglante se retrouva sur le sol, dans l'entrée, en plein milieu du champ de vision des caméras si elles avaient été en état de marche.

Le mystère s'épaissit, et quatre fois encore dans le mois qui suivit, l'assassin sans visage frappa d'une manière toujours différente, laissant à chacun de ses passages ce "R" rouge derrière lui. Les infrastructures qu'il attaquait n'avait pour seul point commun visible que d'accueillir des visiteurs plus ou moins nombreux, tel une structure mêlant vivarium et aquarium en Nouvelle-Zélande ou un centre équestre réputé en Algérie. On l'entendit à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais on le vit, ce qui permit malgré tout d'identifier sa voix comme définitivement masculine, quoi qu'encore jeune. L'absence de représentation physique semblait toujours être planifiée ; proche, mais en même temps complètement hors de portée. Le message était clair. Si _R_ ne voulait pas être vu, alors on ne le verrait pas.

La huitième fois qu'il fut signalé, et celle où l'on découvrit enfin à quoi il ressemblait, se déroula dans un stade de football où avait eu lieu un mois plus tôt un match amical entre le Japon et les États-Unis. Une autre rencontre, de moindre envergure, était en préparation au moment où il fit irruption dans les locaux où le personnel s'était réuni. Une partie de la scène avait été filmée par une journaliste en herbe via son téléphone. Le carnage arrivait à son terme quand elle avait ouvert la porte, appareil en main et retransmettant en direct jusque-là les petites explications qu'elle fournissait par intermittence en montrant les lieux, sur les réseaux sociaux. La première vue du responsable était faite de dos, le montrant achevant d'un claquement sec de la nuque un des ingénieurs sons. Sous le choc, la jeune fille s'était pétrifiée, sans arrêter de filmer. Les quelques personnes qui étaient parvenus à survivre aux blessures par la force de leur volonté furent achevés d'une balle tiré d'un pistolet que l'on présumerait être celui volé lors de l'attaque au Brésil et équipé d'un silencieux, sans plus de cérémonie. Moins d'une minute après le début de la retransmission du massacre, plus aucun n'était en vie. Sans se tourner vers l'entrée, et donc vers la caméra qui enregistrait la scène, il avait d'un seul geste fluide passé deux doigts dans une flaque de sang à ses pieds, s'était relevé et avait tracé sur le mur en face de lui la lettre maudite, le style d'écriture correspondant parfaitement à celui des précédentes.

Alors seulement, il s'était retourné. Aucune surprise ne s'était lue dans son expression à la vue de la spectatrice inopinée, la froideur de ses yeux gris rencontrant sans détour l'objectif de la caméra, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'elle serait là.

**« I hope the show was to your taste. »**

_J'espère que le spectacle était à votre goût._

Tels furent les mots, vides d'émotions, qu'il prononça à cet instant, à l'adresse de la journaliste autant qu'aux gens derrière leur écran. La retransmission s'arrêtait juste après, quand le téléphone tomba à terre, suivi de sa propriétaire une seconde plus tard.

Lorsque la police était arrivée, prévenue par ceux qui avaient vu indirectement la scène, on l'avait retrouvé à l'endroit même où elle s'était effondrée. _R_ ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait dû juger cela inutile, puisque la jeune femme était restée totalement traumatisée, incapable de la moindre réaction. On dut l'envoyer en établissement psychiatrique, d'où elle n'était jamais ressortie.

Les experts se penchèrent tout de suite sur la vidéo, enregistrée par les réseaux sur lesquels elle était passée. La description de _R_ fut rendue publique et fit le tour du monde dès son postage. C'était celle d'un garçon aux cheveux auburn ébouriffés et tourbillonnants, à la peau légèrement bronzée, presque dorée, et aux traits encore marqués par la douceur de la fin de l'enfance. Ses yeux, d'un gris à l'image des nuages d'orages, étaient profonds, d'une lucidité anormale pour son âge et emplis d'une immensité de calculs et de planification méticuleuse. On pouvait également y lire comme une rage tant glacée que glaçante, et d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle était maîtrisée à la perfection.

À partir de ce moment, tous les individus qui formeraient bientôt le groupe criminel le plus meurtrier et recherché du monde redoublèrent leurs activités pour ceux qui étaient déjà connus, ou les commencèrent pour les autres. En ce qui concernait les premiers, on supposa au début que la raison derrière ce brusque regain était une volonté de ne pas se faire concurrencer par ce nouveau tueur en série à peine plus âgé qu'eux, alors que les seconds auraient suivi son exemple ; à tort.

Ils "préparaient le terrain", pourrait-on dire.

La réputation de chaque solo, binôme et trinôme gagna ainsi en sinistre prestige de manière tristement exponentielle. Ils n'étaient pas des tueurs à gages, mais cela n'empêcha pas les organisations noires comme la mafia italienne de vouloir les engager. Elles y échouèrent, bien sûr.

Un mois et demi après sa dernière apparition, soit trois depuis la première, _R_ fit à nouveau la une des journaux de tous les pays. La cause ? La création de Néo Rébellion, énoncée pendant une destruction massive doublée d'une tuerie bien organisée, avec certains de ses membres, dont _Black Knight_, _Maestro_, _Ressort_, _Sol_, _Κρὸνος_, _Andhera_, _Qiáng_, _Shooter_, _Tezcatlipoca_ et _Only_ _Shine_. Ce furent les seuls qui se montrèrent, mais on soupçonnait les autres d'avoir été présents, bien qu'être restés dans l'ombre.

Tout s'était passé par un jour couvert, au siège de l'Organisation des Pays Unis situé à Manhattan, plus précisément pendant une réunion du Conseil de Sécurité. Vingt-deux minutes très exactement après le début de l'entre-vue, _R_, accompagné de _Ressort_, _Maestro_ et _Black Knight_ uniquement, avait fait irruption dans la salle, leurs armes, un modèle inconnu de fusil d'assaut, pointées sur les participants. Au même moment, toutes les issues avaient été assaillies par le reste de la bande, équipé des mêmes moyens techniques. La destruction qu'ils avaient occasionnée seulement en tirant avec n'avait encore été jamais vue, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas des armes à feu, mais des dispositifs bien plus évolués qui utilisait un tout nouveau type d'énergie, qu'_Andhera_ révéla plus tard avoir été appelés "flasques". Le bâtiment tout entier fut annihilé, et il n'y eut aucun survivant. _R_ fit passer son message de manière retentissante sur ses ruines, s'adressant au monde par l'intermédiaire des journalistes ayant accouru en masse dès les premières explosions, et Néo Rébellion devint le thème de discussion le plus relancé sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les débats télévisés. Ironie douce-amère, l'attaque s'était déroulée alors que le comité contre le terrorisme faisait son rapport, dont ils avaient été le principal sujet. À compter de cette déclaration que l'on pourrait qualifier d'officielle, il ne fut pas rare de voir les solos s'associer pour certaines de leurs besognes, comme à l'occasion qui fit que _Filibuster_ devint _Corsair_.

Les Triclades, l'équivalent chinois de la mafia, ne tardèrent pas à vouloir utiliser leur nom et la réputation qui s'y attacha, prétextant que _Qiáng_ était l'un des leurs et travaillait à leur compte avant celui de _R_ pour faire pression sur leurs adversaires ou les populaces.

Grave erreur.

La sanction ne se fit pas attendre. Deux jours à peine après le début de ces menaces creuses eut lieu la toute première "exécution publique", en plein cœur de Shanghai, ayant commencé dans la Rue commerciale de Nangin, l'une des plus visitées de la ville. Hormis _R_, _Qiáng_ et certains solos, la composition du groupe avait changée du tout au tout, révélant une grande partie du reste – présumé – des membres de Néo Rébellion. On ne savait pas trop quand ça avait commencé, mais des hommes avaient été tués les uns après les autres, plusieurs centaines au total, dans une multitude des bâtiments qui jonchaient l'avenue de plusieurs kilomètres. Le bruit avait rapidement couru parmi les visiteurs. C'était pourquoi, lorsque _Qiáng_ était ressorti de l'une des boutiques de luxe les plus prisées de l'endroit en traînant par le col, sans gêne, un homme en très mauvais état et à moitié conscient sur le sol, crasseux du sang qui coulait de son crâne et de multiples plaies légères, un courant de panique et de curiosité morbide avait poussé les uns à fuir et les autres à le suivre. Il avait rejoint le centre de la Place du Peuple, à l'extrémité ouest de la rue, où s'était réuni tous les autres une fois leur tâche effectuée. Là, entre la fontaine et le musée d'art de la ville, avait attendu _R_, entouré de ses compagnons. Il avait semblé contemplatif, assis sur un bloc de béton, ses prunelles calculatrices perdues dans le vague mais toujours alertes. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses avec l'artiste martial, qui avait jeté sans gentillesse l'individu au centre du cercle formé par ses pairs, il s'était adressé à celui-ci dans un mandarin parfait, le questionnant à propos de sa connaissance de ses propres actions avec une douceur presque compatissante, comme on expliquait à un enfant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Puis, à un moment, le ton avait changé, et après un ricanement collectif chez les adolescents, la langue aussi, passant au français.

**« Ceci n'est pas un règlement de compte. Ceci est une exécution publique. »**

Un avertissement, voilà ce que cette première exécution avait été. Ils avaient disparu à travers le parc une fois l'homme éliminé, sans laisser de trace.

À peine un mois plus tard eut lieu la deuxième – et non pas la seconde : ce ne serait pas la dernière – exécution publique, à laquelle suivit une attaque qui vint ajouter sur eux une information pour le moins surprenante, mais qui pouvait expliquer certains des faits étranges les concernant.

Si on pouvait les qualifier de génies du crime, alors les adolescents qui composaient Néo Rébellion étaient également des prodiges du football. Tous sans exception.

Cela avait été le fruit d'un pur hasard, vraiment, à en juger par les remarques des terroristes quand ceux-ci s'étaient révélés. Par un après-midi paisible dans la petite ville japonaise d'Inazuma, des élèves du collège Raimon, réputé pour le niveau de son équipe dans ce sport et les étoiles montantes qui y avaient étudié à l'image de Mark Evans, avaient eu l'idée de faire une partie de foot sur le terrain aux bords de la rivière qui traversait le bourg. Ils avaient invité un spectateur dont ils ne voyaient pas distinctement le visage à les rejoindre en remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas partir et les observait avec attention, et celui-ci avait avoué attendre des "connaissances", puis avait accepté en disant que cela ferrait passer le temps. Ils avaient échangé quelques passes, et, la journée s'écoulant, les mystérieuses connaissances de l'individu étaient arrivées les unes après les autres, toutes vêtues de manière à cacher leur identité, se joignant au jeu jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent onze, en comptant le premier. Sur le crépuscule tombant, ils avaient accepté de jouer un petit match de onze contre onze, où la première équipe qui marquerait à deux reprises gagnerait, si le petit affrontement n'excédait pas les quinze minutes. Et là… Ça avait été un vrai choc. Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait montre que de compétences passables au mieux pendant leurs petits échanges, tous les inconnus avaient démontré un talent et une maîtrise de leurs capacités tels que les footballeurs juniors en avaient été sidérés. Ils avaient clairement caché leur véritable niveau de jeu, et à en juger par le peu de fatigue qu'ils avaient montrés une fois les deux buts marqués avec une facilité presque déconcertante, ils les avaient encore en grande partie dissimulés. Prétextant un risque de retard dans leurs emplois du temps, ils étaient partis sans répondre aux questions admiratives des collégiens, qui avaient tôt fait de diffuser l'information sur les réseaux sociaux. On ne voyait pas de pareils prodiges, qui avaient en plus semblés de leur âge, tous les jours.

Le lendemain, onze personnes attaquèrent le centre de la culture et du sport de Tokyo. Ces onze personnes étaient celles qui étaient apparues sur les rares photos des spectateurs tardifs du mini-match de la veille, si l'on se fiait à leurs tenues et à leurs morphologies. Quand leurs identités furent révélées, cela en choqua plus d'un. _R_, celui qui avait rejoint le premier le terrain, _Black Knight_, _Maestro_, _Ressort_, _Mist_, _Rōnin_, _Chasseur_, _Andhera_, _Sidewinder_, _Qiáng_, et _Bespectacled_. Se saisissant d'un ballon de football, ils avaient tour à tour tiré avec sur le bâtiment, avec une si grande force, aisément qualifiable d'inhumaine, que les murs qui étaient restés debout avaient gardés les traces des impacts. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le plus troublant. Ce qui l'était, ce fut la nouvelle forme de manipulation d'énergie dont ils firent usage lors de spectaculaires déformations de la réalité – peut-être étaient-ce même des hallucinations, car comment expliquer autrement les illusions incroyables qu'elle avait occasionnés ? – qu'ils désignèrent sous le nom de "Super Techniques". La vision d'un ballon s'entourant de Ténèbres sous les coups de _Black Knight_, transformé en Lame obscure allant transpercer tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage, du Serpent à Sonnette géant suivant les moindres faits et gestes de _Sidewinder_, ou encore celle de la muraille de pierre de plusieurs mètres qui surgit du sol d'un coup de poing de _Qiáng_, était restée gravée dans les esprits, et les vidéos mises en ligne qui en faisaient témoin avaient rapidement atteint les millions de vues. Elles avaient donné un nouveau sens à leurs noms de code, mais fallait-il y voir une explication aux phénomènes étranges qui se produisait autour d'eux ? Prudence. Il y avait sans doute autre chose, s'étaient dit les experts. Seul _R_ n'avait pas montré ses Super Techniques, au grand regret et la déception retentissante du reste des adolescents, qui avaient protesté en disant que les autres avaient beau être d'un niveau semblable au leur, ils n'avaient pas de Super Techniques aussi puissantes et superbes que les siennes. Pour se venger de ce refus, ils avaient commencé s'adresser à lui uniquement avec le surnom "Capitaine", à son grand agacement, et le mot sembla plus tard être passé dans tout le groupe, y restant depuis lors.

Dans plusieurs attaques initiées par un nombre moindre de membres qui se déroulèrent après la révélation de leurs capacités footballistiques, la bande toute entière n'hésita pas à en user à nouveau, démontrant ainsi qu'effectivement, ils étaient tous d'un niveau particulièrement ahurissant, surtout pour des jeunes. Quant aux Super Techniques, elles firent des apparitions aussi rares qu'impressionnantes.

Les mois avaient passé, teintés de sang et de terreur, marqués par des exécutions toujours plus sinistres et des attentats chaque fois plus meurtriers, jusqu'à arriver à la situation actuelle.

Quels étaient donc les agissements de Néo Rébellion qui sollicitassent l'intervention de tant d'hommes armés ?

La réponse était simple. Un braquage à main armé de la maison-mère la plus grande chaîne de produits haute technologie du Japon, située au plein centre de Tokyo.

Quand les forces de l'ordre arrivèrent sur les lieux, il leur sembla que tout s'était déjà joué et qu'ils étaient… attendus. Oui, c'était cela. Attendus. Comment expliquer autrement que les assaillants ne fassent rien d'autre que jouer tranquillement avec leurs armes, sans bouger de leurs positions, leurs yeux suivant pourtant les acheteurs et le personnel du magasin avec un avertissement silencieux de ne rien tenter de stupide ? Les fenêtres et les vitrines avaient été savamment saccagées, brisées, le sol intérieur comme extérieur recouvert de bris de verre tranchants, mais aucun produit exposé n'avait été touché, pas plus que la caisse. À en juger par le détachement presque ennuyé de la troupe d'adolescents, ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait.

Ils étaient onze. Encore et toujours onze. Comme à chacune de leurs apparitions de groupe. _Shooter_, _Rōnin_, _Sol_, _Corsair_, _Κρὸνος_, _Foraoise_, _Armorer_, _Mist_, _Hed Lai_, _Tezcatlipoca_, et _R_, bien sûr. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur une des chaises auparavant proche des tables, utilisées par les vendeurs pour conseiller les clients, dossier devant lui et désormais à l'entrée de la boutique, là où tout le monde à l'intérieur ainsi qu'au travers des vitrines et de la porte, qui n'étaient plus qu'un amas de verre cassé sur le sol, pouvait le voir, peut-être grâce aussi aux lumières qui n'avaient pas été détruites. Dans ses mains, il tenait quelque chose qui pourrait être un processeur, mais en bien plus gros et complexe, rien qu'à vue d'œil. Le chef de Néo Rébellion observait l'objet d'un air neutre, presque absent, à la limite du pensif.

Il ne releva pas ses yeux d'orage quand les véhicules de police blancs et noirs s'arrêtèrent autour du bâtiment, l'entourant pour en couper les issues, ni quand les policiers en fussent sortis, encore moins quand ils pointèrent leurs armes sur lui et ses rares acolytes visibles de leurs positions, pas plus une fois qu'ils se mirent à leur crier de se rendre sans résistance.

Dans le calme relatif qui retomba après cette déclaration à laquelle les gardiens de la paix attendaient une réponse, orale ou non, la voix doucereuse, un poil sévère, cachant une animosité glaciale et totalement contrôlée, s'entendit dans toute la rue, parvenant aux oreilles des journalistes bien à l'abri derrière le rempart de voitures et d'hommes, certains arrivant même à filmer la scène.

« Il a été porté à mon attention que certaines entreprises ont eu la _bonne idée_ de voler les recherches de certains des miens, en plus de tenter de les enlever, indépendamment des pertes humaines et matérielles que cette _tentative_ pouvait causer. »

Pause.

« N'allez pas croire que ces morts inutiles m'affectent. Il y a peu de choses que je déteste plus que l'inutilité. Le peu de prototypes et de données qui ont été pris sont négligeables, et n'ont aucune valeur entre leurs mains. Bien qu'avec juste ça, » il leva l'objet qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête, l'agitant un peu, « ils auraient pu détruire tout ce qu'il y a d'humain sur cette planète, si la planète n'avait pas disparu avec. Bien entendu, ils ont été dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce que c'est, alors son mode de fonctionnement, n'en parlons même pas. De toute façon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien d'avantage qu'un prototype, et qui en plus n'a pas été fini. » Prototype qu'il jeta en l'air, et qui fut détruit d'une balle silencieuse tirée par _Shooter_, sans que celui-ci n'ait dévié son regard du groupe de clients à ses pieds. L'ancien appareil atteignit le sol près du cadre des anciennes vitres avec un bruit sourd, qui fit sursauter la plupart des otages recroquevillés au sol, tête dans les mains.

« _Andhera_ va te tuer pour ça. » marmonna _Mist_.

« Il pourra très bien le refaire, il a tous les plans dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux le laisser passer. »

_R_ vint placer ses mains désormais vides sous son menton, l'une sous l'autre, ses coudes allant s'appuyer sur le dossier de son siège. Quand il continua, ses prunelles froides maintenant posées sur la foule qui lui faisait face, sa voix s'était débarrassée de toute chaleur, se faisant plus tranchante que les lames de _Black Knight_.

« Mais ce que je ne pourrai pas laisser passer, en revanche, c'est qu'on ait essayé de s'en prendre à lui. »

Le public retint son souffle. L'air lui-même semblait s'être gelé, comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose d'important allait être dit et devait être retenu. Et les mots qui suivirent, en anglais, le seraient.

**« We are Partners in Crime. _They are_ my Partners in Crime. All of them. If you touch them, you can be sure that I will know it. And at that moment… you can run and hide as much as you want, it will be useless. »**

Il n'exprima pas explicitement le message, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'il passât. Quand l'officier qui lui avait précédemment demandé de se rendre répondit dans la même langue qu'ils se feraient avoir un jour ou l'autre, l'adolescent sourit tout d'abord, une point de défi dans son expression. Il se leva et, sans prendre en compte les menaces de tirer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas là où il était, sortit. Dès qu'il fut dehors, _Foraoise_ activa le système de sécurité jusque-là hors service d'un simple claquement de doigt, et les trois couches de rideaux d'acier retombèrent sur les issues auparavant béantes, coupant complètement l'accès de la rue à l'intérieur du commerce et la vue que l'on en avait.

Les gardiens de la paix, voyant que les otages n'étaient plus en danger, reçurent l'ordre de faire feu. Croyant qu'il s'était fait trahir par ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger une minute plus tôt, en quelque sorte, ils se mirent à canarder le garçon, seul et visiblement sans armes, qui se tenait face à eux. Pourtant, le manque de peur et de panique chez lui aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Le déluge de projectiles alla ricocher ou s'enfoncer en grande partie sur et dans les stores. Une dizaine de seconde à peine après son commencement, il s'arrêta. Les policiers fixèrent, abasourdis, l'endroit où manquait leur cible, qui s'y trouvait un instant plus tôt. Ils échangèrent des œillades confuses et fouillèrent les environs du regard. Mais aucune trace de lui.

L'un d'eux, qui n'avait pas baissé son arme, scruta avec minutie le vide où il y aurait dû avoir un corps criblé de balles, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose passât devant ses yeux. Ils le suivirent, s'arrondissant dans le processus.

Une plume, d'une blancheur si pure qu'elle semblait luire, sans l'assistance de la lumière du soleil. Elle se désagrégea un instant avant de toucher son bras. Pas comme des cendres emportées par les bourrasques, plus à la manière de la fumée se dispersant, lentement, au gré d'un léger vent. La caresse d'une brise vint justement effleurer l'homme, avant qu'il ne sentît un poids anormal se poser sur sa tête.

Avec une lenteur affreusement insoutenable pour ses nerfs et une angoisse soudaine qui lui tordit le ventre, il releva les yeux, tout comme ses collègues qui avaient aperçu la penne, atteignant le sommet de son crâne, pour y voir un ange s'y être perché.

Comment décrire autrement l'être à cet instant ? Toute sa posture criait la droiture, et ses traits s'étaient fait infiniment plus sage, plus savant que les humains. Les deux ailes qui se repliaient dans son dos, d'albâtre et de lumière, disparurent dans un flou éthéré, comme l'avait fait l'unique plume tombée d'elles, une fois que tous les eurent aperçues.

Puis l'Ange se fit Mort.

Ce fut la première fois que l'on vit _R_ tuer. Pas juste achever ses victimes.

Et c'était beau.

Une beauté morbide, sanglante, il était vrai. Mais la grâce légère, l'élégance aérienne de chacun de ses mouvements ne pouvaient être ignorées. Chaque geste, chaque saut et pirouette était précis, maîtrisé, comme une chorégraphie mortelle, une danse virevoltante et tournoyante à laquelle nul n'échappait. Oui, c'était cela. Il dansait un requiem sanglant, chaque fois différent ; vif comme la foudre, insaisissable comme le vent. Il engageait un pas, deux, parfois trois, distribuait la mort et hop ! changeait de partenaire sans s'arrêter, et le manège recommençait, encore et encore. D'un salto il venait faire rencontrer la tête de l'un avec le sol, d'une main il faisait craquer les os du suivant, puis enfonçait le canon de l'arme d'un autre sur sa trachée pour l'écraser dans une gerbe de liquide rouge.

Alors, il fut le seul debout, et la danse cessa.

De ses profondes prunelles grises calmes, il contempla sans un mot le carnage, le souffle toujours tranquille, pas une goutte de sueur ne lui ayant échappé, pas une goutte de sang ne l'ayant touché. À croire qu'il ne venait pas de tuer des dizaines d'hommes à lui seul, sans arme autre que lui-même.

À côté de lui, ses "partenaires", comme il le disait si bien, faisaient pâle figure. Ils avaient beau être pour la plupart des assassins professionnels, _R_ était à un niveau bien trop différent, bien trop élevé pour pouvoir leur être comparé.

Les rideaux de fer se relevèrent sans un bruit, et l'adolescent se tourna vers ses camarades, qui sortirent un à un de la boutique saccagée. _Sol_ fit la moue en voyant les corps sans vie. Il grommela quelque chose à propos d'avoir raté le spectacle, mais _Foraoise_ l'informa qu'il avait tout enregistré, ce à quoi le tireur d'élite rétorqua sur un ton plaintif que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Les autres poussèrent un grognement et des murmures généraux d'assentiment, puis se turent. Derrière eux, les clients tétanisés fixaient tous avec horreur les corps du PDG de l'entreprise et celui du responsable du magasin, pendus par les pieds grâce aux câbles électriques normalement dissimulés dans le faux plafond. Le relâchement de leurs membres et le teint trop rouge de leur visage indiquaient qu'ils étaient décédés d'un excès de sang ayant afflué au cerveau.

Les dix criminels s'arrêtèrent devant leur chef, derrière selon leur point de vue. Le calme revint, pesant, flottant dans le carrefour. Ce silence de mort fut à peine troublé pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le brun prisse de vue connaissance des actes de ses partenaires et leur adresse un signe approbateur.

_R_ ensuite reporta d'un mouvement de la tête son regard illisible sur la foule ainsi que les caméras qui enregistraient tout. Il répondit alors au commentaire fait par l'un des cadavres à ses pieds.

Sa réponse ferrait le tour du monde avec une valeur quasiment prophétique, car la certitude qu'elle dégageait ne pouvait être acquise autrement que par le fait que ce fut une connaissance et non une possibilité. Et peut-être en serait-il ainsi, effectivement. Le temps seul pourrait le dire.

**« ****You'll **_**never**_** take us. Not alive, anyway.**** »**

* * *

**Bon... Voilà comment on transforme nos personnage préférés en psychopathes. Vous connaissez la formule, maintenant !**

**En tout cas... Je dois dire que 9k de mots et des poussières sur le compteur du site, ça fait beaucoup pour un OS. 43 429 caractères - sans compter les espaces - précisément selon LibreOffice. Le truc en un bloc le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant.**

**En ce qui concerne une possible suite, elle est... possible, c'est le mot. J'ai quelques idées qui se dérouleraient dans ce monde, comme reprendre certains évènements importants qui sont mentionnés plus haut... mais rien de très concret. ****À voir si vous voulez que ça arrive !**

**Tiens, idée ! Je lance un défi à tous ceux qui voudront bien laisser un commentaire : trouvez qui est qui ! Ce ne sera pas trop difficile, je pense... je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour certains, c'est sûr. Il y a 22 personnages au total. Si vous arrivez en plus à me dire le lien avec le nom de leur "organisation" - qui n'a pas été choisi au hazard ! - vous pourrez me donner vos idées sur comment vous verriez l'un des persos suivants en scène :**

_**Ressort**_

_**Mist**_

_**Rōnin**_

_**Ledyanaya Pantera**_

_**Sol**_

_**Foraoise**_

_**Κρὸνος **_

_**Corsair/Filibuster**_

_**Tezcatlipoca & **__**Only Shine/Zero**_

_**Hed Lai & **__**Qiáng**_

_**Nelayan & **__**Bespectacled**_

_**Andhera & **__**Chasseur**_

**Petit exemple : pour _Maestro_, ce serait son premier meurtre, pendant un concert prestigieux. Vous remarquerez qu'il n'est pas dans la liste.  
**

**Voilà, c'est tout les amis ! ****À une prochaine fois sur PiC, peut-être !**


End file.
